Chocolate cake
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: A causa de Camus, Hyoga jamás ha comido pastel... Ikki podría enseñarle una deliciosa forma de hacerlo


Algo diferente a todos mis camilos C:  
este fic lo hice por el cumpleaños de Hyoga. El pato es uno de mis personajes favoritos desde que era niña y me encanta escribir con él xD  
sobre todo si es con ikki :x

* * *

**Chocolate cake**

Sus ojos azules se posaron en el pastel de chocolate que se asomaba detrás de la vitrina. Su cubierta parecía fresca, como si el líquido de cacao hubiese sido recientemente vertido sobre el panqué negruzco con nueces; las fresas que posaban como rosas sobre la cubierta, le daban un toque aún más tentador.

Hyoga sintió bajó la lengua el acumulo de saliva involuntario, que le hacia saber que ya era demasiado tarde como para no ser seducido por el. Movió frenéticamente la cabeza y trató de despegar la vista, pero el líquido dentro de la cavidad no se lo permitió.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- Inquirió su acompañante dándole alcance. El rubio se dio media vuelta, formó una sonrisa y respondió:

-"Nada."- Su acompañante observó la vitrina.

-"No me habías dicho que te gustara el pastel de chocolate."- Hyoga se rió.

-"Ni siquiera lo preguntaste…"

-"Te compraré…."

-"Y tampoco dije que me gustara."- Tajó amablemente. Volvió a darse media vuelta y con las manos en los bolsillos emprendió la marcha. Ikki arqueó una ceja, miró el aparador, al ruso, el cristal y por último al muchacho que continuaba su camino sin voltear hacia otro escaparate. Creyó su respuesta, pero aún así… le parecía había alguna otra cosa sospechosa.

**-v-v-**

De regreso a casa, el fénix continuaba pensando en la escena de aquella mañana. Hyoga y él no habían vuelto a tocar el tema, y aunque al peliazul le daba cierta curiosidad, tenía que aceptar el hecho de que no resultaba tan misterioso que existieran personas en el mundo a las cuales no les gustara ese tipo de postres Él mismo odiaba esa crema batida con huevo y colorante artificial, pero no le hacia el feo a un trozo de pastel de queso o de chocolate.

-"Gracias por la caminata."- Agradeció el ruso, sonriéndole a su manera cariñosa. Ikki asintió y le devolvió el gesto. Sacó la mano del bolsillo del pantalón y asió la de su amante que se movía al ritmo de sus pasos. Se detuvieron en la puerta, uno frente al otro, se acercaron suavemente, unieron sus frentes con la misma sonrisa cálida y después sellaron su amor con un tibio beso, suave pero que contenía todo el elixir de aquél sentimiento que los mantenía juntos. Al separarse y dejar un suspiró en sus labios, el fénix se apresuró a abrir la puerta, colocó la mano en la espalda del rubio. Esté entró primero jalándole por los dedos, y en cuanto cruzó el umbral, un montón de serpentina, confeti y globos le cayeron encima.

Su primera reacción fue cubrirse la cabeza, y antes de que levantara la vista, ya tenía los brazos del santo de Andrómeda rodeándole el cuerpo.

-"¡Feliz cumpleaños!"- Exclamó. Hyoga sonrió y volteó la mirada hacia el fénix, que, aunque tenía los brazos cruzados, apoyado en la pared, sonreía suavemente.

-"Muchas gracias."- Respondió correspondiendo. Ikki había sido su cómplice para darle aquella sorpresa. Shiryu, Seiya, Tatsumi y Saori también se acercaron –pero estos dos últimos no lo abrazaron-.

-"Ahora eres un año más viejo."

-"Si, un año más sabido."

-"Y Maduro."

-"Gracias, gracias, gracias."- Continuó el cisne, recibiendo algunos modestos obsequios.

-"Habríamos querido comprarte un pastel, pero no sabíamos cuál sería tu favorito."

-"Si, pensamos en traerte uno como el Shiryu."

-"Ya sabes, con el relleno ese de crema…"

-"Y las nueces, no olvides las nueces."

-"O aquél de fresas con…"

-"Chicos…"- Intervino Hyoga, quien sentía que la lengua se le derretía. –"No era necesario, con lo que han hecho me siento feliz."

-"¡Por favor, ningún cumpleaños está completo sin un rico pastel!"

-"Ninguno."

-"Hay que encender las velas, y luego al apagarlas pedir un deseo."- Hyoga sonrió y meneó la cabeza: la realidad era que él ya tenía todo, e incluso mucho más de lo que sentía merecer

-"Lo que pasa es que no le gusta el pastel."- Intervino Ikki, casi dando la pauta que necesitaba para que el rubio declarara una razón que lo dejara tranquilo. Shun se acercó, curioso.

-"¿Cómo es que no te gusta?"

-"Pues..."

-"¿Es eso posible?"

-"¿Por qué no habría de serlo?"

-"No sé, a mí esto me suena demasiado extraño."

-"Miren, la verdad es que jamás lo he comido ¿de acuerdo? Ustedes han festejado sus cumpleaños, y yo los he acompañado, pero nunca acepto la rebanada de pastel."

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Porque mi maestro siempre decía que si comía demasiado dulce terminaría con los dientes tan picados, que me sería imposible sonreír después…"

-"¿Así que Camus te restringió de por vida a consumirlo?"

-"No, no, claro que no. Mi amado maestro solamente me dio la pauta para una dieta saludable, que decidí seguir. Es todo."

-"Aún así yo creo que…"

-"No hace falta, Shun."- Interrumpió el cisne, tomando la primera bolsa con papel celofán que había recibido, y decidiendo abrirla para cambiar el tema. –"¡Wow! ¡Unos calentadores nuevos! La próxima vez que vaya a Siberia definitivamente me los llevaré puestos…"- En ese momento, mientras él tomaba la atención de todos para disfrazar el tema, el fénix salía sigilosamente por la puerta.

**-v-v-**

Al cerrar la puerta de la habitación tras él, soltó un suspiro y se recargó en la madera para que el cansancio no le hiciera terminar en el suelo. Dejó las bolsas y cajas sobre el mueble más cercano y después, se fue a refunfuñar junto a la ventana.

Era increíble que estando a pocas horas de terminarse su cumpleaños, Ikki hubiera decidido irse sin decir ni media palabra. Dio un pisotón al suelo para desquitar un poco el enojo que sentía y fue a sentarse a la cama para aliviar un poco más la molestia.

La verdad, a parte de la caminata y del beso frente a la puerta, Hyoga hubiera esperado alguna otra clase de regalo… algo así como un no sabía qué, que hiciera más énfasis en el tipo de relación que tenían.

Suspiró y recargó todo su peso hacia atrás, terminando finalmente en el colchón con las manos ahora arriba de su frente.

En ese momento entró Ikki. La luz no estaba encendida, así que fue él quien iluminó la habitación con un 'clic'. Hyoga volvió a sentarse en el colchón, y aunque quiso reñirle, no pudo. Pelear con él era desperdiciar un tiempo precioso que podía bien apreciar con besos y caricias.

-"Hola"

-"Hola."- Respondió el peliazul cerrando la puerta. El ruso notó que llevaba una cajita blanca con una cinta azul que la cerraba en forma de moño.

-"¿A dónde has ido?"- Ikki terminó por sentarse a su lado.

-"Feliz cumpleaños."- Le felicitó colocándole la caja en las piernas. Hyoga le sonrió y tomó el presente.

-"Ya sabía que la caminata, la comida y lo que llamaste postre, eran parte de tu regalo. No tenías que comprarme nada."

-"¡Claro que tenía! Todos tus amigos te compraron algo, el novio no iba a quedarse atrás."- Por muy vergonzoso que sonara, admitirlo le había costado sonrojarse, pero a cambio había recibido una sonrisa enamorada y el mismo color en las mejillas.

-"Gracias."- Aceptó el ruso. Retiró el listón azul con cuidado, abrió la caja y lo primero que vio le hizo embozar una sonrisa tan amplia, que el fénix no tardó mucho en corresponder. Al momento, Hyoga pareció darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, porque carraspeó y cambió la expresión. -"ehm… gracias…"- Repitió y lo tapó de nuevo. No supo de qué forma regresárselo. Ikki debió adivinar su pensamiento porque se lo quitó de la mano, lo destapó y lo sacó completamente de la caja.

-"Me importa un comino lo que te dijera tu adorado maestro. Claramente vi como lo miraste en el centro comercial."- Hyoga se levantó e hizo como que tenía que mirar algo por la ventana.

-"¿Yo?"

-"Tú, pato."- Ikki también se levantó. –"Dale la primera mordida, u oblígame a arrojártelo a la cara."- El ruso volteó solamente sobre el hombro, y se rió bobamente. Le gustaba el detalle que el fénix había tenido, pero aún no estaba del todo seguro que pudiera ya no dijera morderlo, si no pasarle de perdida la lengua.

-"He leído que el chocolate es una mascarilla muy efectiva para…"- Ikki hizo el brazo para atrás, con la clara intensión de disparar un dulce proyectil. –"¡ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN…!"- Hyoga se cubrió con las manos, y pensó en las fresas, el chocolate que le escurría y el detalle que su novio había tenido solamente para que él pudiese saber lo que era comer un delicioso pastel, en una fecha tan conmemorativa como es el cumpleaños. Suspiró y se acercó al postre como si fuese directo a la horca.

-"No es tan malo. Seguro que Camus entenderá si lo desobedeces."

-"No es por él, es por mí. Siempre quise probar uno… pero… me daba pena comprarlo por mí mismo. Sentí que era demasiado mayor para hacer algo así, o muy femenino para pedir uno al tomar el té en una cafetería. Que tú me lo obsequies… me hace muy feliz."- Su cara cambió al pronunciar aquellas palabras. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo alzó hasta la punta de su nariz mientras cerraba los ojos. Ikki tuvo la tentación de aventárselo encima para hacer la tradicional broma, pero creyó que eso sólo amedrentaría a su novio. El ruso aspiró profundo y pudo sentir claramente el olor del cacao, y hacer, como si reviviera en su mente, todo el proceso que requiere desde cultivarlo hasta volverlo chocolate, y la manera en que se baña el esponjoso pan. Lo había investigado incontables veces en libros de cocina e incluso en la biblioteca, con la esperanza de que si algún día lo probara, sabía exactamente como en aquél momento que estaba a punto de degustarlo.

Suspiró, sonrió, abrió la boca… y no se atrevió a morderlo. Lo encontrado tan maravilloso que si lo degustaba y no era de su agrado, no tendría el valor para terminarlo y fingir que realmente le gustaba sin vomitar. Volvió a repetir la acción con un poco de valor para comerlo, pero… volvió a fracasar. De pronto, el fénix se lo quitó de las manos, se lo llevó a los labios, lo mordió, y enseguida tiró del pecho del cisne para dárselo a probar como las aves alimentarían a sus crías.

La primera reacción del ruso fue quedarse hecho de piedra mientras sentía el exquisito sabor del chocolate en su boca e inundar cada una de las papilas gustativas, seduciéndole, embriagándole y envinándose con la saliva del fénix mientras lo besaba y prácticamente le obligaba a comérselo con sus besos. Hyoga sintió que le gustaba, que era tan fascinante como haber descubierto un interruptor en la nuca del fénix que puede hacerlo llorar de placer.

El rubio se aferró a su cintura mientras cerraba los ojos y terminaba por engullirse el pedazo de pastel y reclamaba más de la boca del moreno. Ikki quiso abrazarlo también, aferrarse a su agarre, pero se obligó a recordarse que sostenía aún el plato con el pastel recién mordido. Colocó una mano en la mejilla rusa y la resbaló hasta sus labios para mediar paz al ataque de besos apasionados con que Hyoga pretendía alimentarse.

-"No-no creo que tenga que preguntar que te ha parecido. Te lo haz comido todo."

-"No lo sé Ikki, solamente estoy probado… probando, ¿entiendes?"- Lo atrajo de nuevo por la cintura. –"Tal vez necesito que me des un poco más para decirte si puedes o no comprarme el del año que entra."- El peliazul sonrió con satisfacción.

-"Me complace informarte que antes de ese día tenemos tiempo suficiente para probar una inmensa variedad de estos."- Volvió a darle una mordida al pastel sin retirar la vista del rubio. –"Y hay muchas formas también de comer cada uno."- Se aceró de nuevo, lo besó, y llevándole a la cama se preparó a mostrarle una de la más suculenta de todas.

**FIN**


End file.
